


Femslash February 2017

by HazelSage



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Always-a-girl!Adrien Agreste, F/F, Fem!Marichat, Femslash February, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelSage/pseuds/HazelSage
Summary: Here are my entries for Femslash February in an attempt to break writer's block!2/1: Chair - Chat Noire doesn't like seeing Marinette stressed out and convinces her to take a break. (M)





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are all definitely going to be a little late, but I'm going to get through all 28 prompts that I found if it kills me! And a couple others I hope. This is my first foray into writing in a while, so I'd love some constructive criticism and reviews! There will be multiple pairings in here throughout the month; if y'all want me to put different fandoms in separate stories, let me know and I will!
> 
> For the first chapter, I have a big old headcanon universe for fem!Adrien and Marinette and in this one, Adrienne's superhero alter ego (Chat Noire) has been hanging out with Marinette for a while (and I will write the story of why one day), and they are now in an established relationship. Identities are not currently known and they are 18. First time writing for ML and first time writing smut, so we'll see how it goes!

“Marinette.”

“Marinette?”

“Marinette!”

Chat sighed, watching Marinette continue her frantic sketching. She’d hung around her enough to know when Marinette was in designer mode, but usually she could get her to at least _acknowledge_ her after an hour of having to entertain herself. This was bad, even for her.

She snuck up behind Marinette’s chair and propped her chin on Marinette’s shoulder to look at her sketchbook. Marinette flinched hard enough to dislodge her then turned to glare.

“Really Chat?”

Chat felt her ears flatten a little against her will. “You said we’d hang out tonight,” she replied, trying hard to keep the whine out of her voice. “It’s just been a while…”

“I know, kitty,” Marinette heaved out a sigh, rubbing her eyes with a hand, “I just have a contest coming up, and I don’t have nearly enough ideas, and while I have free time…” She trailed off, beginning to start up her wild scribbling again.

Chat knew that face. The stress was getting to be too much. Marinette rarely designed anything innovative when she was doing it because she felt she had to. It was a vicious cycle of frustration and Chat really didn’t want to see an exhausted Marinette at school tomorrow who was still simmering with dissatisfaction at an unsuccessful night. It was always so much harder to keep her identity a secret when all she wanted was to gather her in her arms and kiss the line from her brow.

Well, nothing to stop her from doing that now…

With that, Chat slid in front of Marinette and insinuated herself in her lap, knocking aside the sketchbook as she did so. While Marinette gaped at her, she plucked the pencil from her grip, tossing it behind her.

“You need a break, Princess,” she said quietly, wrapping her arms around her neck. “Is the contest entry due tomorrow?” She knew it wasn’t.

“No, but –”

“But nothing. You’re not getting much done and you’re just getting upset. I hate seeing you like this. Take a break with me.”

Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but Chat leaned in to kiss her brow, then the apple of each cheek, before stopping right in front of her lips. “Please, Marinette? For me.”

“Such a needy cat,” Marinette finally said with a small smile as she leaned up to press her lips to Chat’s.

Chat would never get tired of kissing Marinette. Her lips were soft, if a little chapped, and she was ever enthusiastic. She always tasted like strawberry lip gloss and something sweet from the bakery. The gentle pressure of her lips, the way she could feel her smile, her sweet breath; it would never get old.

Marinette’s tongue swiped over Chat’s lower lip as her hands gripped her waist and she eagerly granted her entrance. Marinette rewarded her with a light nip on the bottom lip, which made her shiver in pleasure. It was amazing to have someone know her soft spots, how to make her shake and squirm and moan. Before Marinette, there’d only been curious pecks between herself and old family friends at the lavish get togethers their fathers would throw. And there had certainly never been any girls, though God knows Chloé had tried to plant a couple on her.

Chat moaned, feeling Marinette press her lips to the hollow of her ear. A lick, a suck, a bite later and Chat was a puddle. She felt Marinette grin against her neck before capturing her earlobe and letting it slide between her teeth. Chat whined, hips grinding down onto Marinette’s thigh as heat shot straight to her groin. Her hands flexed against the nape of Marinette’s neck, claws gently pricking, sending a matching shiver through the girl. Chat took advantage of her distraction to capture her lips again, teasing her mouth open and diving right in.

Unable to resist touching her anymore, Chat slipped one hand from Marinette’s neck to brush up her side, rucking up her shirt from her pajama bottoms. She wiggled her hand up under the shirt, cursing her inability to take her gloves off, before resting her thumb under the curve of her breast.

Marinette reached up to run her fingers through Chat’s hair before gently guiding her from her mouth to her neck. Chat happily trailed teasing kisses down towards her collarbone before leaning back to grasp at the hem of her shirt. Marinette nodded with half-lidded eyes. As she lifted her arms to help Chat get her out of the shirt, Chat ran appreciative eyes down the lean lines of her torso, lingering on her toned abdomen.

“Only you would get distracted by my abs, not my boobs,” Marinette laughed before arching her back as a hint.

“They’re sexy,” Chat mumbled, but she kissed down her chest anyways. Only a fool would turn down that invitation.

Marinette let out a shaky breath and latched a hand back in Chat’s hair as she sucked a pebbled nipple into her mouth. Her other hand came up to massage her other breast, tweaking the nipple to pull a strangled moan out of her partner.

Unable to reach much of Chat through the suit, Marinette grabbed at her thigh with a free hand, encouraging her to move her hips. Chat complied, setting a slow steady grind to stoke the fire in her abdomen. Marinette was starting to rock her hips in a matching rhythm, panting softly. But Chat still wanted more. She kissed her way back up towards Marinette’s neck while sliding a hand down, down, down…

Marinette cried out when she simultaneously bit down on her collarbone and rolled her palm against her clothed clit. Her back arched, her nails dug into Chat’s thigh and scalp, her hips jerked, and they were falling.

Literally.

On instinct, Chat threw a hand around the back of Marinette’s head and tried to roll to the side. She mostly succeeded and ended up with an aching side on the floor, staring at a wide-eyed, flushed Marinette.

There was a pause. Then Marinette grinned and starting laughing hysterically. Unable to stop herself, Chat began giggling as well until they were both howling, tears streaming down their faces.

“That’s what you get for propositioning me in a rolling chair, you dumb cat!” Marinette wiped the tears from her face, still smiling wildly.

“What can I say, I just couldn’t wait to ravish you.” Chat grinned crookedly.

Marinette snorted. “Yeah, sure.”

Not wanting to let go of the moment, Chat rolled over to pin Marinette beneath her. Brushing a disheveled lock of hair behind her ear, she whispered, “It’s not my fault that you’re irresistible.”

She hummed, closing her eyes. “Try harder.”

“I’m insatiable for you, my lovely maiden, my fair queen, my sultry vixen, my –”

“Oh my God, stop!” She giggled. She opened glowing eyes to look up at Chat. Besotted, Chat was determined to get her to feel what was overwhelming her at the moment. She leaned down, pressing her lips to hers.

Marinette kissed back, but was still far too giggly for Chat’s liking. Deepening the kiss, she slotted a thigh between Marinette’s, pressing up just enough to make her moan. Marinette’s arms latched around her lower back as she pressed her foot to the floor to get better leverage to grind against Chat, little whimpers beginning to fall from her mouth.

Chat hid a grin against her neck. Much better.

“Now isn’t this a much better use of our time, Princess?”

Marinette could only moan.


End file.
